


Find Me

by massuneko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not each other that they wanted, but they settled anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me

The lights were off, but the moon and the city light going through the wide windows were bright enough to light the room. None of them were sleeping, or even feeling sleepy at all. They just lay down on the bed, too lazy to get up and clean themselves, too spaced out for another round, and still too awake to fall asleep. Jack was obviously staring at Shun’s eyes, but his brows were scrunched.  _It’s not him too_ , he thought.  _Something is missing_.

“You’re making weird face,” stated Shun nonchalantly, and brutally honest as usual. Jack didn’t mind such honesty. It made him feel  _something_ , and helped him to remember _someone_. Shun’s piercing gaze, too, made him felt nostalgic although he didn’t even know what he missed. All that he had was that  _someone_  used to look at him with the similar piercing gaze, challenging him and at the same time also longing for him. It made him hot inside, scorching blaze burning his very soul. But he sure as hell it wasn’t Shun. The green D-Wheeler might tingle his curiosity, but that’s it. Even when he’s in his arms, it wasn’t him he really thought about.

“How if I tell you that you’re not the one I’m attracted to?” asked Jack honestly. Shun scoffed at the question. It wasn’t the first time, and certainly his answer hadn’t yet changed since the first time he answered that.

“Do I look like I care? I’m aware we’re just using each other,” replied Shun blatantly. He would be lying if he said that he agreed to sleep with Jack simply because he’s the King of Duelist. Jack has the same purple eyes and Shun let himself be satisfied with just that. At the very least, Jack knew how to please him and he actually did it, unlike a certain someone who did nothing but teasing.

“Tell me again why you agreed to this,” demanded Jack.

“ _You_  tell me again why you chose me in the first place,” replied Shun.

Jack sighed and brushed away the strands of hair that covered Shun’s eyes. “Your eyes were similar to his,” said Jack as he held back the part about him not remembering who was the one he actually referred to.

“Then we have the same reason,” replied Shun, “although for me, it’s just the colors. He’s much smarter and level-headed than you.”

“You’re pathetic,” said Jack.

“You too,” replied Shun. “Are we going to argue again or should we just fuck it off?”

Jack’s answer was to pin him down and meld their lips roughly. It felt like a routine, a very fucked up routine, but none of them could find their voices to protest. Instead, they just indulged themselves with the twisted fantasy each other offered, blurring the lines of what they actually want and what they currently have in hand as temporary replacement.

_Please find me soon before I fall too deep._


End file.
